I'd Do Anything
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: AU. Gilbert had always said he's do anything for Roderich. Roderich didn't believe him and Gilbert is deturmined to keep his promise. Song fic ending. Read and Review.
1. Part 1

421, he had that number drilled into his head, of course he had been staring at it for the past three hours now. Gilbert had been waiting patiently since seven that morning, across was the hospital room that one of his friends were currently residing. He had been waiting till visiting hours were open, which was around two. Once that time had finally come, only family could visit the first couple hours. Once and a while you would see Elizaveta come and go and of course there was the un-awesome rule of only one person in the room at a time. Why did that apply when the person was in a comma?

The Prussian didn't really care right now, he just wanted to see him. This was the first time he had gone to see him since the aristocrat had been taken to the hospital. His awesomeness just couldn't take seeing him like this. He loved the memories of the smiling and (most of the time) serious man that would always try put up with Gilberts 'awesome' antics no matter how much he annoyed him.

Once four rolled around he finally was able to see his friend. Elizaveta came out and looked around at who had come. Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino had come around noon. Then Arthur, Francis, Alfred and…his brother, around one thirty. Elizaveta saw the Prussian, frowned and looked away, "Ludwig, would you like to go in first?" Gilbert's eyes widened and stood up, "Hey, I've been here since seven this morning! I should get to go first!" Elizaveta ignored him and stared expectantly at Ludwig, who looked to Gilbert then back to Elizaveta. "I-I think Gil can go before me." Gilbert smiled, he loved his brother!

Elizaveta frowned, "Gilbert can be the last to visit. I get to decide, Ludwig you can go." Gilbert sat angrily down as Ludwig stood up and giving his brother an apologetic look. As Ludwig went into the room Gilbert looked over at Elizaveta and smirked "I know you're saving the best for last." The Hungarian huffed and turned away from him, his ego just couldn't be hurt.

Ludwig wasn't in for very long, he was less than five minutes then back out. Feliciano went in but in thirty seconds he came out crying, Lovino didn't go in but helped comfort his brother. Arthur, Francis, Alfred and…his brother all went in and out in a reasonable amount of time. After an hour had passed everyone left except for Gilbert who was still waiting in his oh-so-awesome self. He checked his watch, it was nearing five thirty, only a half hour and that would end visiting hours. Gilbert clutched the arms on his chair tightly, he would wait here all night if he had do, he would see him.

A doctor came around and knocked on the door, Elizaveta opened the door and stepped out to talk to the doctor. Hilbert would have just sat there and tuned them out but one he caught there conversation he perked up to listen. "We have an operation for this, but it's a bit pricy-" the doctor named the price, Elizaveta gasped and even Gilbert had a hard time keeping down a whistle. "W-We couldn't possibly afford that." The doctor muttered an apology and silently left her. Elizaveta now had her head down as if in a silent cry or maybe a prayer.

Gilbert stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. She jerked her head up, once he saw who it was she put on a scowl and jerked away. "I know this is a bad time to ask but, can I go see him now?" Elizaveta frowned but nodded. Gilbert quietly made his way to the room and closed the door behind him. He was facing the door, it was taking all he had to turn around and face the man. Once he summoned up the courage he turned around and walked towards the bed that held his friend. He wasn't aware of the heart monitor beeping or all the cords going into the Austrian's arms and under the covers going towards his chest. He was focused on the man hooked up to them all. He looked pale, very pale. His hair in a disarray, his skin thinner and his beautiful eyes shut.

But the man expression was calm and that put Gilberts hear in a slight ease. At least he wasn't in pain and if he was he must not be able to feel it. Gilbert pulled up a chair and sat in it just staring at the mans chest steadily rising and falling, it was so quiet that he could hear every breath the Austrian made. "There has to be a way to find the money…please, just hang in there for a little bit longer." Gilbert knew he couldn't hear the Prussian but it was worth a shot. Suddenly something wet rolled down Gilbert cheek, the Prussian blinked and more fell. "Haha, I wish you could see this, Roddy, you finally made me do something un-awesome."

Gilbert wiped the tears away but they just kept on coming, "I promise-" Gilbert paused, "No, I swear, I will a way to get you that operation. I'd do anything for you, I've told you that, I'll keep that promise. I will. No matter what it takes." A hand was gently laid on Gilberts shoulder, he looked up to see Elizaveta staring a him. Gilbert jumped up and rubbed his eyes furiously. "I-I wasn't crying…that's an un-awesome thing to do." Elizaveta pulled Gilbert into a hug. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm just stressed, ya know? Don't take it personally." Gilbert smiled. "Don't worry it doesn't matter, you can't bring my awesomeness down!" Elizaveta giggled, rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"Yea, we know. Gilbert, you should go home and get some rest. You look tired, get some sleep and come back tomorrow around two, okay?" Gilbert nodded. "Thanks, Eliza." The Hungarian smiled and started to push Gilbert out the door. "Yeah, yeah! Now get going!" She teased "Its five past visiting hours! " Gilbert smiled "Yeah, I'm going, bye Eliza." She waved and returned to the room.

Gilbert went home, plopped down on his bed and turned on the TV. It was on the news station and he was too lazy to change it so he settled on watching it. Before the weather the 'breaking news' came on,

"_Today one of our major banks was robbed. It was a tall male, 6'2, he had dark brown hair and green eyes. He stole more than 50,000,000 dollars. He was last seen-" _

Gilbert tuned out the TV and started to think. That was a good way to get money, of course he wouldn't rob a bank himself but he knew of someone who would.

The phone rang only twice before he finally picked up. "Hello?" Gilbert smiled, "It's Gilbert. Hey, do you think you could do me a small favor?"

The Russian handed a large suitcase to the Prussian, "Here, but can I ask what this is for?" Gilbert examined at the money in the case. "A close friend, he really needs it." Ivan smiled. "How nice. But I do expect a bit of payment, da?" Gilbert handed the Russian 5,000 dollars out of the case. "Good?" Ivan smiled as he flipped through the dollar bills. "Da." Gilbert smiled and put his car in drive. "Thanks again, you're almost as awesome as me."

Gilbert deposited the amount needed into his bank account. He could give the rest to Ivan with what was left over. Gilbert already had a good amount of money, of course no one knew about his except for himself and the banker. A month passed, Gilbert had to wait for the right moment to give the money or it might look suspicious. Gilbert decided now was a good time to propose the money to Elizaveta.

He got into his car and drove towards the hospital, it was nearing four so visiting hours for friends would just be open. Gilbert stopped at the stop sign, looked both ways, nothing, and went forward. He continued on till he reached a light, it was still green so he could go, as he went through it all went so fast for the Prussian. Just before he made it to the other side a car was flying towards him. "Oh shi-" was all he got out before trying to turn the car so it wouldn't get it. Now the car was now rolling down the road and stopped on its top.


	2. Part 2

Gilbert's head was spinning and he hurt all over, something was crushing his back and neck. His vision was starting to blur, he could faintly hear sirens and people yelling, but soon that all stopped.

Gilbert groaned as he attempted to roll on his side but something was restraining him from doing so. He blinked open his eyes to see white. Lots of white and this constant beeping in his right ear. He turned his head and winced, it hurt like hell, but he caught glimpse of the monitor and realized he was in the hospital, but how?

Gilbert tried to think back, he was going to the hospital…he was in his car and was- then he remembered the car coming towards him and his car flipping over multiple times. He shut his eyes and fell back asleep. He woke up again some time later to people talking. Darn then, they were messing up his awesome dream, Roderich was better and was making beautiful music on his piano.

He rested his mind and tried to tune out the unknown voice, but when he heard Ludwig's voice he attempted to listen but keeping his eyes closed.

"I doesn't look like he's going to make it, his spinal cord was nearly snapped in half, his head was hit so hard it cracked and punctured his brain. His brain is filling up with blood, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do." The doctor said quietly. You could hear a long silence then, "How much longer do you-?" The doctor could be heard flipping papers. "He, he probably wont last the night." There was another long pause, "I'm sorry."

The doctor left and Gilbert could hear Ludwig fall into a chair and could hear a few choked sobs. Gilbert didn't know what to think, he was gonna die? No, he was too awesome to die this young! Gilbert blinked open his eyes, he needed to do something first before- "Ludwig…" His voice cracked a bit, good lord his throat was dry, 'this must be a side effect of dying' Gilbert thought jokingly. Ludwig shit up and ran over to his brothers chair.

"I'm sorry-" Ludwig began but Gilbert stopped him. " I heard the doctor, I know." The German just stared down at the bed. "This isn't your fault so don't blame yourself. I don't even care who it was who hit me, I- I need paper." Ludwig gave him a questioning look. "Why?" Gilbert smiled. "I don't have much time to say all things I want, I wont even be able to speak to Roderich when he wakes up-" "But Roderich is still in a comma, how-?" Gilbert put a hand up. "You'll see later, please, paper and a pen." Ludwig nodded and left to go get the supplies.

He came back with a notebook and a pen, Gilbert smiled. "Thanks, can I be left alone now? I need time to think." Ludwig hesitantly nodded and slowly left the room. Gilbert stared down at the blank lined paper, he put his pen down and let his heart guide his hand. First letter,

_Dear Doctors, _

_I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, want to give money to pay for Roderich Edelstein's lung surgery and whatever is left in my account also goes to Mr. Edelstein. I would like do give the money out of my account of **********. As for my dying wishes I would like to-_

_-Gilbert Beilschmidt _

Gilbert stared at the paper, this was one of the most hardest, but yet easiest things he had done in his life. Now it was time to write to who he had originally come to the hospital for. _Dear Roderich, _The Prussian started but stopped, he didn't know what to write, maybe he just needed to write everything, after all, this was his last chance. He sighed and begun to write, once he was done he laid them on the table beside of him. Gilbert stared up at the ceiling as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Elizaveta laughed as Roderich joked with her as she wheeled him to their car. The doctors helped Roderich into the van and followed him home to help him back out and into the house. A few days passed.

Roderich sipped on his soup. "Wow Eliza, this is great." The Hungarian girl smiled as she cleaned up the table. "You're welcome, I tried to make it like I used to but I don't really remember." The Austrian shook his head, "Its still good." It was silent for a while, Elizaveta got up and went out to check the mail. She searched through it before she found one that caught her eye, it was from Ludwig. She didn't have to open it to know what it was about. Gilbert funeral, she wasn't sure if to tell Roderich of it or not. He didn't know about Gilbert yet.

She went back inside and started to sort the mail. "Eliza, had Gilbert been around? I haven't seem him around since I've gotten out. Usually he's here bugging me about something." Eliza winced, irony. Maybe it was time to tell him, she went to her room and pulled out a letter then went to sit beside Roderich.

_**Another day, is going by, I'm thinkin' about you all the time**_

"R-Roderich, Gilbert…wont be around anymore."

Roderich raised an eyebrow, "Has he finally given up on stalking me?"

_**But you're out there, And I'm here waiting**_

Eliza bit her lip, "W-Well sort of…" She pulled out a envelope and handed it to Roderich. It had his name in fancy letter on the front of it. Roderich opened it and unfolded the paper.

_**And I, wrote this letter, in my head, Cuz' so many things were left unsaid**_

_Dear Roderich__**, **_it started. It was in the Prussians hand writing. Roderich began to read.

_Dear Roderich,_

_Ha, it's been a while, huh? I wish I could hand this personally to you but I don't think that's physically possible. If I could hand this to you I wouldn't be here writing this, would I? Well first off I have to say I am sorry. Sorry for annoying you, stalking and whatever else I did. Ha, this is like saying sorry for being awesome! Ahem, with a jokes aside, I'd like to be completely serious right now._

_**And I, wrote this letter, in my head, **_

_This is going to sound sappy on my part. Ever since we met, I've had this attraction towards you, ya know? It's like I feel the __need__ to constantly be around you. I don't know why, we are like, opposites! That's why I always annoyed, pestered and bothered you (or anything else you can come up with). How I come back everyday, stalking you in bushes or somehow getting kicked out of your house. I don't- I- ah, how do I put this? I really didn't know why you made me feel that way, I've tried to look for answers or just blow it off as nothing. But there has to be a reason right? So I sat for hours trying to think of what to say._

_**Cuz' so many things were left unsaid, But now you're gone, And I can't think straight**_

_As I lay on this (uncomfortable) hospital bed I figured out why this all was. Why I wanted to steal a kiss, hold your hand, lay beside you and watch you fall asleep. Roderich, I- ah, even as I'm dying its hard to get this out! It hurts because I wont be able to hear it back from you, if you feel the same of course. Roderich Edelstein, I love you. I always have and I always will. _

_Remember how I used to say ' I'd so anything for you'? Well I meant that, when you were in the hospital I began to wonder how I could keep that promise, yes it was a promise. Every time I'd say that you'd roll your eyes, I knew you didn't believe me. I was determined to keep it. _

_So I did. You're (hopefully) awake, alive and recovering. I don't regret my decision, I hope to see you again one day. _

_I told you I'd do anything. _

_I love you, _

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_**This could be, the one last chance, to make you understand,**_

Roderich dropped the paper. Elizaveta put a hand on Roderich shoulder, "Gilbert was a the lung donor and the one who paid for your operation. On his way to see you he was going to give us the money and go search for a lung donor, but he didn't make it."

_**I'd do anything**_

"On his way to the hospital someone crashed into him. It nearly severed his spine and his skull was smashed so hard it punctured his brain making his brain fill up with blood. He wrote down his only wish, that was for you to have the operation."

**Just to hold you in my arms, To try to make you laugh, **

Roderich leaned back and put his index finger and thumb in the side of his head. He felt horrible…there was no way he could apologize or even respond to him!

"His funeral is tomorrow…"

I'd do anything, Just to fall asleep with you

"Its in Germany of course, did you want to go?" Roderich nodded. "Of course." The Hungarian nodded and went off to pack for the both of them. They arrived in Germany just in time to get a hotel room, change into their funeral clothes and head to the cemetery. Roderich was silent from the time he learned about Gilberts death to where he was now. He walked up to the coffin and put a large amount of flowers on the top before just staring at it.

_**Will you remember me? Cuz' I know I won't forget you. **_

Roderich turned around and sat down beside Elizaveta, after people spoke they watched as the coffin was laid into the ground and covered up as people shoved the dirt into it.

_**So now, maybe after, all these yearsAnd if you miss me have no fearI'll be here And I'll be waitin'**_

Roderich stood up and started to walk away, Eliza stayed in her seat to give him some space to think. Over the next few years Roderich took up many hobbies to try to get the Prussian off his mind. Though, no matter how many hobbies he took up, he couldn't forget.

_**I'd do anythingJust to hold you in my armsTo try to make you laughSomehow I can't put you in the past**_

**I'd do anythingJust to fall asleep with youWill you remember me?Cuz' I know I won't forget you**

Even as he slept he couldn't get the Prussian's face out of his mind, he was always in his dream.

_**I close my eyesAnd all I see is youI close my eyesI try to sleep, I can't forget you**_

Roderich rolled on his side and stared at a picture of him and Gilbert. Him, of course looking annoyed and slight amused and Gilbert grinning from ear to ear. He had gone to the park to get some air and of course Gilbert tagged along. Gilbert managed to talk the Austrian into getting a picture together. Austrian closed his eyes as he felt his eyes get heavy before he dozed off he whispered, "I love you too."

_**And I'd do anything for you.**_

_**OoOoOo**_

_**Yea someone said I should do a tragedy song fic, I don't remember who it was though. Well it kind of sucked, for one it was originally only supposed to be 700 - 1,000 words and one chapter, not two. Yea that didn't happen. (I'm horrible at writing letters!) I could have written this better.**_


End file.
